itzyfandomcom-20200213-history
DALLA DALLA
DALLA DALLA (Hangul: 달라달라) is song recorded by South Korean girl group ITZY. It is the first and title track from their first single IT'z Different. The music video was be released on February 10, 2019. Color Key Chaeryeong Yeji Yuna Lia Ryujin Lyrics Hangul= DDA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA People look at me and they tell me 외모만 보고 내가 날라리 같대요 So what? 신경 안 써 I’m sorry I don’t care, don’t care, really don’t care, because 사랑 따위에 목매지 않아 세상엔 재미있는 게 더 많아 언니들이 말해 철들려면 멀었대 I’m sorry sorry 철들 생각 없어요 Nope! 예쁘기만 하고 매력은 없는 DDA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA 네 기준에 날 맞추려 하지 마 난 지금 내가 좋아 나는 나야 DDA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA I Love Myself! 난 뭐가 달라 달라 Yeah I Love Myself! 난 뭐가 달라 달라 Yeah 난 너랑 달라 달라 Yeah Bad, Bad, I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm just the way I am 남 신경 쓰고 살긴 아까워 하고 싶은 일 하기도 바빠 My Life, My Life 내 맘대로 살 거야 말리지마 난 툭별하니까 Yeah 남들의 시선 중요하치 않아 내 Style이 좋아 그게 나니까 언니들이 말해 내가 너무 당돌하대 I’m sorry sorry 바꿀 생각 없어요 Nope! Don’t care what people say 나는 내가 아라 고개를 들고 네 꿈을 쫓아 Keep your chin up, We got your back Keep your head up, Just keep on dreamin |-| Romantization= DDA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA People look at me and they tell me Oemoman bogo naega nallari gatdaeyo So what? Shingyeong an sseo I’m sorry I don’t care, don’t care, really don’t care, because Sarang ddawie mongmaeji anha Sesang-en jaemiitneun ge deo manha Eonnideul-I malhae cheoldeullyeomyeon meoreottdae I’m sorry sorry cheoldeul saenggag eobseoyo Yeppeugiman hago maeryeog-eun eomneun Aedeulgwa nan DALLA DALLA DDA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA Ni gijun-e nal majchuryeo hajima Nan jigeum naega joha naneun naya DDA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA I Love Myself! Nan mwoga DALLA DALLA Yeah I Love Myself! Nan mwoga DALLA DALLA Yeah Nan mwoga DALLA DALLA Yeah Bad, bad, I’m sorry I’m bad, I’m just the way I am Hago shipeun il hagido babba My life, My life Nae mamdaero sal geoya Mallijima Nan teugbyeolhanikka, Yeah Namdeul-ui shiseon jungyohachi anha Nae style-I joha geuge nanikka Eonnideul-I malhae naega neomu dangdolhadae I’m sorry sorry bakkul saenggag eobseoyo Nope! Don’t care what people say, naneun naega ara I’m talkin to myself gijukji ma jeoldaero Gogaereul deulgo ni kkumeul jjocha Just keep on dreamin Keep your chin up, We got your back Keep your head up, Just keep on dreamin |-| English= DDA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA People look at me and they tell me They only look on the outside and say I look like a punk So what? I’m sorry, I don’t care I don’t care, don’t care, really don’t care, because I don’t rely on that “love” thing There’s funner things in this world Unnie tells me I’m far from being grown up I’m sorry sorry, I don’t feel like growing up, Nope! People who are only pretty with no charms I’m different, different to those people DDA-LA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA Don’t try to make me fit your standards I like myself now, I am me DDA-LA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA I love myself! I’m something different, different. Yeah I love myself! I’m something different, different. Yeah I’m different, different to you. Yeah Bad, bad, I’m sorry I’m bad, I’m just the way I am People care too much and live pitifully I’m busy doing what I want My life, my life I’ll live however I want Don’t stop me Because I’m special, yeah The way guys see me isn’t important I like my style because it’s me Unnie tells me I’m too daring I’m sorry sorry, I don’t feel like changing. Nope! Don’t care what people say, I know myself I’m talkin to myself, don’t trash talk me at all Lift your head up and chase your dreams, Just keep on dreamin Keep your chin up, We got your back Keep your head up, Just keep on dreamin Videos ITZY_"달라달라(DALLA_DALLA)"_M_V ITZY "달라달라(DALLA DALLA)" M V TEASER ITZY "달라달라(DALLA DALLA)" VOICE TEASER ITZY "달라달라(DALLA DALLA)" M V TEASER 2 Category:ITZY Category:It'z Different Category:Songs Category:Title Track